


歪打正着

by LadyMoyuwan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMoyuwan/pseuds/LadyMoyuwan
Summary: 江尧答应了和周泓一起拍小黄片。来到现场却发现事情不像自己想象得那么简单。





	歪打正着

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇新原创pwp，端午节就要吃肉粽～祝食用愉快！喜欢请在文末点击kudos或者收藏评论！非常感谢！

1  
周泓生气了。

江尧看着火花暗淡下去的聊天框，对方已经一整天没有回复了，任凭自己怎么低头道歉都没有用。

小气死了！不就是让你叫我一下学姐吗，这么玻璃心干嘛？江尧气呼呼地把手机扔进包里，三两步离开地铁口。她后悔挑了个错误的时间返校，因为星期五晚上的人是在太！多！了！学校大门和地铁站挨得很近，人行道又窄的不得了，一路上卖水果的小贩和抱着吉他卖唱的小哥堵住了一半的去路，剩下一半则归属于缠绵拥吻的情侣。

接吻还横着走，真像一对螃蟹。江尧翻了个白眼，努力在逆流中前行。刚才好像还不小心撞到一个胖子，咸涩的汗水味直扑脸颊，她觉得自己快要吐了。自己的妆可能也花了，不知那人回家看到五颜六色的T恤会作何感想。算了，懒得管他。

 

江尧精疲力尽倒在床上，之前等了半个小时愣是没等到校车，不得不从南门走到学校最东端。她的脚快要断了，连把衣服扔到洗衣机的力气都没有。内衣裤？不想洗。闹钟？不想定。手机没电了？懒得充。

坏了。手机早就关机了，不知道周泓有没有给自己发消息。江尧扯出充电线，白色的呼吸灯微弱闪烁着。她熟练地输入一串密码，手机打开却只有一条消息，不由得有些失望。

“我给你介绍个兼职吧，不是说最近缺钱吗？”

是什么？江尧好奇。她确实最近手头有点紧，既不是超前消费也不是借贷，就……有个重要的事要去做。如果现在能弄点钱就再好不过了，但过分的事是绝对不会做的。

叮咚，周泓又一条消息发来。江尧琢磨着是否把这个开机短信严重延迟的手机也给换了。

“你愿意和我一起拍小黄片吗？”

 

2  
你大爷的周泓！！！！

“你几个意思？嗯？？？”

“你住几栋？我现在就过去打你！”

“你把我当成什么了？？？”

江尧不记得发了几条短信，一股脑发出去后才慢慢平静下来。周泓很快回复了，她赶紧抓起手机——

“先别生气，听我慢慢说。”“整个过程我都会在的，请放心，在场都是可以信任的人。”

江尧气急攻心，“你想要几个人？疯了么！”

“算上你和我，就三个。”“不早了，先睡吧，明天睡醒了再慢慢想。”

 

然而她还是答应了周泓。

“是另外一个人要和你拍片，我在旁边看着摄像机，顺便保护你的安全。”

江尧翻着衣柜，寻思要不要穿得色情点过去。然而她个母胎单身女孩从来就没有男朋友，又没胸没屁股的，里面自然全是中规中矩的衣服。

“我要穿什么去你家？”

“随意啦，反正最后都是要脱光的。”

江尧捏着手机，努力忍耐想要暴打对方的冲动。她挑来拣去，最后还是决定怎么凉快怎么来，一条清爽的长裙应该就够了。

 

周泓家离得不远，走路十几分钟就到楼下了。江尧按约定时间来却不见对方人影，这臭小子也太不礼貌了吧！

“你人呢？”

“谁说是我来的？”

她不寒而栗，内心忽然升起不好的预感。

下一秒，江尧眼前一黑，被一个高大的男人拖到了电梯里。

 

3  
江尧被扔在床上，努力想解开眼罩却被男人狠狠扼住手腕。这也是剧情的一部分么？自己应该乖乖配合还是剧烈挣扎？

“喂，你谁啊！”

对方不语，她听到了皮带扣清脆的声音。

“不会是个猥琐油腻中年男吧？”，江尧抱着手臂，抬起脚不屑地踩了踩男人的裆部。

男人停下手上的动作，俯身摸了摸她的头并轻吻脸颊。江尧觉得浑身不自在，实战经验她虽然没有，但av看得还挺多，里面的男主角不都是提枪上来就干么，这么磨叽的可从来没见过。

然而对方仿佛有无尽的耐心亲吻。天哪他居然把舌头伸进来了——意料之外的清爽，没有什么难闻的味道，自己好像反而忘记刷牙了。

男人的吻激烈而具有侵略性，似乎隐忍许久。但技巧很差，每次换气都会碰到她的牙齿。江尧锤了锤他的肩膀，对方吃痛地呜咽。

嗯？听声音好像不是什么老男人。她心不在焉地回应无休止的吻，手顺着肩膀往下摸了摸，好像有腹肌？再往上摸摸胸部，也是只有一点点肌肉。可以确定是个和她年龄相仿的男孩子了。

男孩忽然抓住江尧乱摸的手，呼吸急促。“怎么了？”她感到有些奇怪，“难道是……这里？”

江尧用指甲轻轻挠了挠对方的乳头。与女生不同，男生的似乎更小，也更敏感。为了验证猜想，她忍不住双手摸上胸肌，大胆玩弄两颗可怜的乳头。

然而她的好梦到此为止了。男孩一手握住两只纤细的手腕，高高举过江尧头顶，另一只手开始粗暴剥下她的裙子。“喂，干什么！”江尧眼前依旧一片黑暗，她现在全身只剩下了内衣裤。男孩轻笑，一手握住胸部，报复性地隔着内衣猥亵坚挺的乳头。

“笑什么笑！嫌我胸小吗！”她气急败坏得烧红了脸。

男孩不予理会，却停下了手中的动作，从旁边拿出一套衣服扔在江尧身上。

“又要干什么啊……”江尧嘟囔，“我自己穿？”她拎起上衣，摸着还有领结，可能是水手服之类的，这是什么变态嗜好……

“我穿衣服你别乱摸！”女孩凶巴巴地吼，对方赶紧讨好地帮忙整理衣领。衣服似乎有点紧，特别是胸部勒得不太舒服，小色魔竟然还伸手揉了揉，简直令人难堪到家了。接下来穿短裙的过程简直就是另一场煎熬——男孩似乎很兴奋，忍不住乱摸光滑的大腿，阴茎急不可耐地戳着腿根发泄快感。

“这样就穿好了吧？我可什么都看不见啊。”

对方忽然把脑袋埋在江尧肚子上，软绵绵地蹭了蹭。

“怎么啦，这是要卖乖？”她手里忽然被塞了什么东西。“要我穿这个？！”

这个小变态……不就是丝袜么，自己不会穿就别塞给我啊！江尧无奈答应，可气的是她拉到哪，男孩的手就摸到哪。最后甚至直接接过手上的活，掀起裙子把丝袜拉到腰间故意发出“啪”的脆响。

江尧不自在地放下裙子，并起双腿努力躲着对方的肆意抚摸。男孩给她翻了个身，用力拍了拍屁股。

“学姐，我要干你了。”

 

4  
周泓拉下眼罩，凑上前亲了亲眼角。江尧惊慌失措，环顾四周发现并没有别人，更别提什么摄影机了。“你这个骗子！”她气急败坏。这臭小子从来不肯乖乖叫自己学姐，却在床上搞这一出？

“学姐，腿张开。”周泓拍拍她的屁股，不错的手感忍不住令他多揉几下。

“不要——喂喂，别乱舔！我照做还不行吗！”她乖乖分开腿，任由对方撕开丝袜，露出羞耻的臀部。

男孩握着阴茎撸动几下，一手拨开湿漉漉的内裤，对准阴唇急切地顶了顶。“那个，学姐放松下……我进不去。”

“混蛋！前戏都没有我怎么放松！”

“我，我不会……”周泓有些心虚。他只能小心翼翼地一点点顶开紧闭的私密，收缩凹陷的小穴缓慢吞吐涨红的龟头。江尧努力抬起腰，好让阴茎进入更深。“喂，你有多长啊？进不来就不要勉强了。”

男孩不高兴了，“叫我学弟啊。”说着换了个角度往前顶了顶，没想到阴茎竟然完全进入小穴。“没，没事吧学姐？！”

“疼——！”江尧完全没做好心理准备，但是这个角度带来了意料之外的奇妙快感。“那个，你往不同方向操我试试？”

“这是求人的态度吗，学姐？”周泓看着学姐撅着屁股滴着水的样子，感觉阴茎又涨大了一圈。

“我……”江尧晃着屁股，往后蹭了蹭男孩的腰，故意让丝袜也紧贴在对方的身上。所以周泓眼前的景象是——自己的阴茎根部被小穴完全吞没，色情的臀瓣颤抖着索取更多。这怎么能忍？

“学姐，”他掏出手机对准江尧凌乱的身体，“想叫就叫出声呀。”

“我不——”对方羞得掀起衣服捂住脸。

“哦？”

周泓拔出阴茎，粘稠的爱液弄湿了身下大片床单。“那我就不干你了。”

“你敢出去？！”江尧抬起脚跟狠踹男孩的后腰，阴茎顺势噗呲捅进湿滑的甬道。“啊，疼！出去点儿！”

“不会再听你的了，口是心非的学姐。”周泓晃晃手机，凑过身吮吸女孩滚烫的耳垂，“这部av就交给你来拍吧，留着以后一个人自慰，就不用空想着学弟了。”

“谁想你了，滚开！”江尧接过手机啪地砸在男孩脸上。

“好疼！学姐你下手好重！”周泓有些生气了，他用力撕开江尧的水手服，只剩下一件内衣遮挡着。两手抓住纤细的脚踝扛在肩膀上，对方越是挣扎，丝袜蹭到脸上就越令人兴奋。

男孩在紧致的阴道肆意发泄自己的欲望，每次拔出只剩龟头含在里面，江尧都会恶作剧地使劲夹住这个敏感部位。虽然败在学姐身下很丢人，但他实在忍不住了，对于一个处男已是极限。

“学姐，我，我要射……！”周泓拔出怒涨的阴茎，精液一股股喷在女孩的腰腹和胸口，还有的顺着流入阴唇。他鬼使神差拨开唇瓣，好奇地把白浊塞入剧烈收缩的小口之中。结果自然换来一顿暴打。

“学姐好凶……我错了我错了！”周泓躲闪不及滚下了床，还被迎面砸来一堆自己弄脏的衣裙。“学弟这就去洗。”

“床单也给我换了！”江尧摆出凶巴巴的表情，然而身体上乱七八糟的精液减弱了不少气势。“全部手洗！”

“这个不急着换啦……”男孩坐在地板上，可怜巴巴地乖乖整理衣服。

“今晚我住你这儿。”

“诶？好啊！”周泓眼前一亮，“学姐，丝袜我也帮你一起脱了洗干净吧。”带着水渍的阴茎忽然又抬起了小脑袋。

江尧惊恐万分。

“不要——！！！”


End file.
